A Ship's Cat
by StudiousMusings
Summary: No one can turn down Luffy when he's decided to have you in his crew. Not even a cat. "Every ship needs a cat!" A peek into Yue's life as she tries to live like a regular cat on the future King of the Pirates' Ship.
1. An Alleyway Cat

The thunder was clapping overhead without a break as she limped through the alleyway. A large storm was rolling in, she was going to have to get home soon. She looked up at the dark sky. A very bad storm.

The rain started before she even got halfway across the city. Damn those brats who chased her so far. She groaned and with thoroughly soaked fur flipped over a discarded cardboard. This would be good enough until the storm clears. Her paw was aching, she was sure it was just a sprain though, some rest would do it good.

It wasn't long before she could hear footsteps reaching through the alley between the thunder claps. Sandals were slapping at the puddles and she hissed when water splashed into her small dry area. The startle caused her to fall out of the shelter. The cardboard box was ruined.

"Oh, sorry little cat"

The culprit was a teen, shaggy black hair was nearly covered by a yellow straw hat that had a red ribbon around it. He too was soaked, wearing only a red vest and jean shorts.

She sat up, careful to put no weight on her injured paw and meowed in annoyance. The teen was crutched down to her level, staring intently with dark eyes that held laughter behind them. He giggled as she flicked her tail at his nose. You got me all wet!

The sounds of rushing footsteps and yells caught her attention, ears flicking in the direction. So he was being chased, probably by Marines.

She meowed once, and limped off to a side alley that had a bunch of large crates stacked high. She meowed again, sitting in front of them. The teen finally heard the rushing footsteps, they were getting closer.

"Oops!" the teen quickly hid himself behind the boxes, and when the Marines came charging down the alley, they met the small midnight blue cat guarding the way.

She hissed, tail standing on end and seemly ready to pounce. One man tried to push past her when she swiped at his feet, and tried to bite his leg.

"Come'on he probably continued straight" another man pulled him back. "If she's got kittens over there she couldn't have let anyone through"

The one she almost bit grumbled "Stupid cat." But the platoon was on their way quickly.

"That was close" the boy fumbled out of the boxes, grinning even as the rain poured down and being so close to being caught.

"Thanks" he laughed as she just flicked her tail at him. She was turning to leave when a question stopped her heart.

"Why are you a cat?"

NO one had been able to tell. How could this teen…

His eyes were curious though, wide open and incredibly innocent looking. He wasn't going to let her not answer, that she knew.

With an almost human sigh, she changed.

Fur rolled back to reveal slightly pale skin. Paws turned to hands and limbs stretched out. Black nose and whiskers disappeared and a small round face formed.

A small woman, was in the cat's place. She had long midnight blue hair. Tuffs of it stood up and looked like cat ears. She had green eyes and wore a dirty white nightgown. She held her wrist carefully, the transformation wasn't good on the sprain.

"I ate a devil fruit. And I prefer being a cat if you don't mind" her voice was quiet and rough, she hadn't talked to anyone in what felt like years.

"That's so cool!" the teen grinned, it was like sparkles were in his eyes "I ate one too!" and he stretched out the skin of his cheek to an impossible length. "I ate the Gum Gum fruit. I'm a Rubber man!"

"I've never encountered another fruit user" she was amazed, and used her good hand to stretch out his cheek herself. Strange.

"Do you wanna be my ship's cat?" he asked suddenly "I'm gonna be the King of the Pirates!"

"I'm no fighter" she said bluntly "I prefer to be a cat" and instantly changed back to her furry form.

"That's OK!" he grinned "A Ship's cat is just a cat! But every ship has to have one! I want you!"

She thought about it for a second. After being chased out of her home. Forced to live on the streets. A ship can't be that different… No limit of food, safe place to sleep. What the hell.

"Ok. You better feed me well"

"Wow! You can talk as a cat too! That's awesome! Sanji is the best cook in the world! His food is delicious!" the teen grinned. "Now come'on. We better get to the ship!"

In a blink of her eye the teen picked her up by the middle and was running off towards the docks, a single thought crossed her mind.

What have I gotten myself into?


	2. A Dreamer's Promise

She sat in the small caravel's galley as the rest of the Straw Hat Pirate Crew battled the storm. She didn't think anyone else on the ship saw her when Luffy, the black haired captain brought her on board. He sat her on the dining table and told her to stay until they got to the entrance to the Grand Line. He laughed, they were going to have a toast.

The small child in her was excited, she had never been out of Loguetown. As a child she had heard stories from passing sailors and Pirates, how they traveled the Grand Line and the other Blues. It was like a dream come true, she could stay comfortably as a cat and travel the world!

Luffy burst into the Galley a few hours after we left the island, outside the storm had calmed somewhat. He rushed over to one of a few barrels that were tied to the wall. It smelt like it was filled with alcohol.

"Come'on" he grinned "It's time"

She followed the excited captain out onto the main deck. The wind was still howling and the waters rough. She watched as Luffy placed the barrel on the deck, catching the rest of the crew's attention as he slammed his heel on it.

"To become the King of the Pirates" he shouted into the sky.

Around him the crew grinned, the green haired man was next, his black boot hit the barrel with a thud. "To become the greatest swordsman"

"To create a map of the world!" The orange haired woman also yelled, hands on her hips.

"To find the All Blue" a blond man grinned with a cigarette between his teeth.

"T-to…. Become a great warrior of the seas!" the last teen, with a long nose and bushy black hair stuttered, but grinned as his friends welcomed him.

She guessed it was her turn and hoped on to the barrel, surrounded by the crew's feet.

To see the whole world.

The crew, except Luffy all let out a sound of surprise. But Luffy laughed and continued with the ceremony, lifting his foot high. The rest of them were quick to do the same.

As their feet were brought down on the barrel, she jumped and landed on the green haired man's shoulder. The barrel broke, sending the sweet alcohol crashing against the deck and over the sides into the ocean.

"Luffy!" the woman yelled "where did you get the cat?"

The teen laughed "This is Yue! Or ship's cat"

On top of the swordsman, the newly named Yue was happy with the captain's choice, a new life with a new name. It was fitting.

"You can't just steal someone's cat Luffy" the orange haired woman groaned with a head against her forehead.

"I didn't steal her!" pouted the teen "she said she wanted to come"

Yue meowed. You're stuck with me.

"It's good luck to have a cat on board a ship" Said the swordsman as he scratched under her chin. Yue purred into his hand.

"Fine!" yelled the woman "It's too late to turn back now anyway." She turned to the water "Get ready, the currents are changing!"

Yue hopped onto the deck and sat beside the galley door, the Grand Line entrance was rapidly approaching. She watched in glee as the crew scrambled around, directing the ship and fixing down ropes.

Reverse mountain was dead ahead. Maybe this was going to be fun.


	3. Rule 4 of Pirates:Stowaways Go Overboard

The crew soon left behind Laboon, a huge whale that could eat an entire ship whole! Yue had liked the old man Crocus who was Laboon's caretaker. He fed her fish as he explained to Nami, the orange red head, how to use the Log Pose and navigate in the Grand Line He was also nice enough to wrap her injured paw, it was a sprain like she thought, in a few days it'll be like new as long as she's careful with it.

Luffy left Laboon with a paint mark of the Pirate symbol on his head and a promise to visit again and as the ship rocked and Reverse Mountain fell behind them, Yue decided to take the moment to explore the little ship named the Going Merry.

The ladder into the boy's room was hard to maneuver, and the entire room smelt like sweaty body odor. It was filled with hammocks and crates supplies lined the far wall. Yue moved quickly into the girl's room, which could be reached by a hole in the floor of the men's room. A small bed was against a wall with a bookshelf and desk. It was a nice size and even had a small carpet the lined the wooden floors. The other exit was a small set of stairs that led into another storage room off the main deck. The small washroom on board was also accessed though this room.

Yue stopped before heading out the door and back onto the deck .

Something smells weird in here.

She followed the weird scents into the back corner, it was like a mix of men's perfume and sand. Yue hopped up onto one of the crates and looked down into a space between the wall and a bag of salt. A grin grew on her face and her tail whipped back and forth with glee.

Stowaways.

A blue haired woman and a red haired man wearing what looked to be a gaudy crown were crouched painfully in hiding. They looked up in shock as they noticed the cat's green eyes glaring at them.

"Shush…. Nice kitty, quiet kitty" the man whispered as his hands reached out to grab Yue. She dodged gracefully, hopping onto a higher crate. Luffy is going to want to know about these two. She gave them one last look and flashed her teeth at them, panic flared in their eyes. "Come here" the man leapt as much as he could in the small space to grab at Yue. But she was already gone and nimbly jumping from box to box. She looked back to see the two try and catch up both quietly but stumbling around with numbed limbs. Yue grinned and just as the two got closer pushed open the door, striding out with her tail high in the air.

The woman was in a half lunge to catch her and instead went tumbling out of the storage room, and onto the full deck. The man right behind her.

"W-what?" Usopp was the first to yell, he was sitting on the deck with his slingshot. "Who the hell are you?"

Yue trotted over to Luffy and sat at his feet, the captain had his signature grin shinning. "Good job Yue" he pat her head before straightening up and placing his hands on his hips. "Stowaways go overboard!" he started to chant with glee.

"Aye captain" Zoro was the first to act, grabbing the woman and man by the backs of their shirts, one hand on each and marching over to the railing as the two started screaming and apologizing.

At that moment Sanji burst from the kitchen "WHO's hurting a lady?!" he glared at Zoro, who had the two people hanging from his grasp over the railing. They looked like two puppies being being carried by the scruff of their neck.

"Captains orders" Zoro smirked, and Sanji turned his ire on Luffy

"Peabrain! What are you doing, wanting this beautiful lady to get all wet!"

Luffy frowned "Stowaways go overboard" he crossed his arms "that's the rule"

"Can't we bring them back on board after?" asked Nami "to answer some questions like why they stowed away" being the diplomat, since Luffy's words were final. And Yue was a bit curious as to why they stowed away, especially since they were the same ones beaten up by Luffy only a few hours ago, they had tried to kill Laboon.

"Oh, sure" Luffy shrugged, then his grin returned "off they go Zoro!"

Yue smiled as they screamed and made two very satisfying splashes into the ocean.

Sanji then took the chance to attack Zoro for making a beautiful lady take a swim, which started a full out brawl on the deck and Usopp had to throw a line to the now soaking wet stowaways.

They glared at Yue as they then begged for a lift to the next island. Regaling some probably made up story about their hungry town. Yue just smirked and crawled up for a nap on the deck, the rest of the crew could deal with them now.


	4. Sanji is Scarred

Yue was napping beside Nami as the woman sunbathed, the rush of the weird Grand Line weather had knocked a lot of the crew out on a loop. From blazing heat to hail and sudden cyclones it had finally died down to manageable means and everyone was taking the time to relax.

Miss Wednesday, as the blue hair stowaway introduced herself explained that the sudden shifts of weather are normal on the Grand Line, and that it had only calmed because they were in the next island's climate. She estimates it's only a couple more hours before they will be able to see the island itself.

Usopp and Luffy were on the main deck, keeping themselves busy. Zoro was training. And Sanji just stepped out of the kitchen "Lunch everyone!" he called

"Come'on Yue" Nami was careful in picking her up, cradling her to her chest. Yue was happy, if a bit sleepy, purring contently in the navigator's arms.

In the Galley, the straw hats and visitors gathered around. Nami put Yue onto the table as Sanji twirled in a circle. "Lunch for the magnificent women" he placed two plates full with a simmering fish stew in front of Nami and Miss Wednesday then did another twirl and placed a smaller dish in front of Yue with the same flourish.

"For my beautiful Nami-swan, Miss Wednesday and the pretty Yue-chan!" he did a little heart dance that Yue thought was strange and slightly disturbing. Then Zoro cut in as he entered the galley.

"Why are you acting that way about a cat?" he seemed generaly surprised, and so did the rest of the crew as they took in Sanji's actions.

A heartbeat of silence filled the room.

Yue was staring wildly at the cook, was this man just sensing that she was an actual human. She was impressed.

"I-I don't know… why? What…? " Sanji's look of disbelief as if noticing that Yue was a cat. It was honestly hilarious in Yue's eyes and it seemed like Zoro agreed as the green haired swordsman burst into laughter.

"You getting a hard on for cats now too?" Zoro's comment, caught Sanji by surprise. Horror fluttered over Sanji's features. But it was only for a split second before the chef did a flying kick into the swordsman's stomach, sending the two of them sprawling out of the galley and into a mix of limbs, swords, and insults onto the main deck. Zoro just kept laughing as the fight started in full force.

Luffy was quick to start eating all of the food on the table while the two were occupied, which had everyone else quickly start on lunch, else his rubbery fingers started hovering near their own plates.

Yue looked up from her plate with laughter in her eyes, it was going to be fun messing with Sanji now. Luffy met her gaze and they shared a silent smile, even though she had only known Luffy for a short about of time. She trusted him and was very much enjoying her time as a Straw Hat Pirate.


	5. Yue's Great Accomplishment

The sun was setting when the Going Merry finally pulled into its first Grand Line stop. Yue watched amazed at the crowds that gathered on the shore lines, singing praises about pirates and welcoming the ship with loud cheers and smiles. It was weird and unusual... weren't pirates supposed to be feared.

The two stowaways were nowhere to be seen as they docked, Yue thought she had heard them jump ship when they pulled into swimming distance of the island. Good riddance. She huffed, and watched as Nami directed Zoro to lay down the anchor and Luffy and Usopp to tie off the sails.  
"This Island is so welcoming" grinned Luffy "We might as well party!"  
All the crew members were quick to hop onto dry land, Sanji's attention was quickly taken by some pretty ladies not wearing a lot of clothes. Luffy looked back at Merry, Yue stayed seated on the railing, looking almost regal over the top of everyone's heads and out onto the party town.

"Are you coming Yue?" he called

She flicked her tail, and stayed seated. A simple no thanks, she had a feeling that she wasn't going to like this island. Luffy just shrugged "You're in charge of Merry then, see you later!"

The crew walked out of eye sight, and the sounds of partying truly picked up. Yue helped herself to some of the leftovers in the fridge before she returned onto the deck. There were no good places to nap, and the ship felt strangely quiet. Yue thought she would have liked the nice break, but it only made her feel lonely.

She climbed up the mast with quick jumps and a few moments of climbing. In the small crow's nest Yue stretched her small cat body and settled in for the night, keeping an eye on the town and the sounds of partying blaring from within.

* * *

The sun had been down for hours when Yue was startled awake, Merry was vibrating with brash footsteps. Someone was on the ship. She looked down onto the deck and saw two unknown men walking around the deck in the light of the moon.

"What about the cat we saw earlier?" she overheard one of them whisper. They two of them were looking around the deck carefully, the one who talked looked around expecting to see her.

"It's just a cat stupid. Let's just get the treasure, we'll kill it if we have to" He hit the first man against the back of the head and the two continued to move across the deck with thunderous footsteps.

Anger burned in Yue's stomach. These idiots think they can steal from us! I'm in charge of the protecting the ship, my home Luffy said so!

It was only a split second thought, maybe she wasn't strong enough to fight these two men but it was gone as the first man kicked at the mast. Yue yowled in anger, these blubbering idiots don't deserve to be on this ship. She launched herself from the crow's nest, armed with sharp claws out and ready fangs.

The two men were not prepared for an angry cat surprise attack.

* * *

Yue sat happily on her defeated enemies, her tail flickering back and forth. The rest of the Straw Hat crew were running back to the ship, after sounds of fighting, explosions and battle erupted all over the town not even half an hour ago, she was anxiously waiting for them. Apparently the entire island was a trap, get the crew drunk, steal all their money and kill them in their sleep. Yue was angry she didn't have any other enemies to use her claws on and a bit surprised at herself. She had never been a fighter back in Loguetown, and here she was clawing and biting away. But the smile that lit up on everyone's face as they saw her accomplishment was all worth it.

"Great job Yue" Luffy was grinning as he pet her head "I knew I could count on you to protect Merry."  
She preened into his touch as Zoro dumped the two unconscious men over the side of the ship. They quickly set sail. They had one more passenger on board now, and not as stowaway this time. Yue promised herself to hear the full story on what happened in town, but after she had a nap. Fighting was tiring.


	6. Usopp's Gift

Yue was enjoying the cloudy morning, she stretched out with a yawn and looked around the small top deck, she decided to go around and see what the crew was doing to keep busy. The Grand Line weather was calm at the moment, a small break from the frantic cyclone that hit a few hours ago. It had woken up everyone very early so now was a good chance to relax.

Nami and Vivi were lounging on some lawn chairs a few feet away, though there wasn't any sun, a sticky heat was in the air. Cold drinks and fans were in their hands as they chatted about fashion and other random things.

The small midnight cat hopped down to the main deck, Zoro was training. She watched for a while as the bare-chested green haired man bench pressed weights that no ordinary man would have been able to lift. The weights themselves had to be easily a few hundred pounds. She turned away as noises from the kitchen caught in her ears. Up the few steps and Yue pushed the door into the Galley open. She was thankful that since she boarded the crew had taken the habit of not fully closing any of the doors on the ship, unless there was a storm so nothing was flung overboard. If they didn't, Yue wouldn't have been able to go anywhere on the ship alone.

Inside Sanji had Luffy's face plastered to the bottom of a left shoe, connected to the cook who was working even as the stretching limbs were trying to grab at the bits of lunch Sanji was working on.

The cook changed strategies and with a smooth kick, knocked Luffy across the room. "You'll get lunch with everyone else in an hour!" he yelled, obviously fed up with the teen's actions.

"But Sanji! I'm hungry now!" the captain's arms were already stretching out again to grab a handful of sandwiches that were piled up on the counter.

Yue was quick to back out of the kitchen as Sanji attacked Luffy in a flurry of kicks. Though it was amusing to watch, it was too much excitement for her in this heat.

Yue looked everywhere; the boy's room, the crow's nest, the bathroom, and even the girl's room but Usopp was nowhere to be found. Where could the other boy be? She was starting to get worried when the second supply room's door opened with a bang.

Usopp had goggles over his eyes, the bandana he always wore on his head was over his nose and mouth while his curly black hair was held back in a messy bun. It looked like he had just climbed out of some sort of crazy lab. Yue looked down on him from her spot on the railing, watching amused as the young man struck an excited pose of accomplishment, his hands in the air and cackling with glee.

"Yue!" he cheered "I have something for you!"

"Usopp! What the hell are you yelling about!?" Nami rushed up behind Yue, and glared down at the teen. Vivi wasn't far behind and even Zoro from across the deck stopped his work out to see what was going on.

"I Usopp master craftsman of all things, have created a masterpiece for our small feline friend!" he pulled the goggles and bandana down round his neck revealing a great big grin. His skin had small tan line, as if he was working over something hot.

Yue jumped down from the railing, startling the excited teen by using his head as a step towards the ground.

"There you are" Usopp ignored Nami and bent down to Yue's level. His large hands reached around her body, obstructing her view for a moment. A weight settled around Yue's neck and a small chime could be heard as she moved her head. She couldn't see what he did, but guessed it must be a collar of some sort. It was light and didn't impact her movement as he turned to show those who were watching.

"Awe that's so pretty!" Nami walking down the steps to take a closer look at Usopp's creation. Yue leapt into her arms to give the navigator a better view. Vivi leant against the railing, smiling "Good work Usopp-san"

Nami fiddled with the small pendent on the front and smiled "You want to see it Yue?"

She nodded and Nami took out a compact makeup mirror from her pocket. Yue looked into her reflection, a silver ribbon stood out against her shiny midnight blue fur and hanging from it was small round pendent of golden metal. Etched onto the front was her name in wavy lettering, Yue shook her head causing the pendent to sway and make a small clink against the metal fastener. She liked it, not too heavy but comfortable and easy to move in.

"And look" cut in Usopp, he flipped the pendent over. On the other side was the Straw Hat's Jolly Roger, detailed with some yellow and red paint for Luffy's hat.

Warmth burst in Yue's chest as she loudly purred, nudging her head on Usopp's hands in thanks. Now everyone will know she's part of the Straw Hat Pirates!

"Wear it with pride" she heard Zoro say before he turned back to his workout.

"Let's go show everyone Yue! And maybe we can find some different ribbons to change up the colour some days!" Nami chatted happily as Yue relaxed in the woman's arms.

This crew was home.


	7. Adjusting to Life on a Ship: Part 1

Living on a ship has been very different than life on the streets.

The constant sway of ocean waves was nice to fall asleep to, but it took Yue a while to adjust to walking around, keeping her balance and being able to jump on the railings without worrying about slipping off. Walking on four paws was not a thing that came easily at first, her gracefulness of a cat took time to become perfect and she was proud of it!

The meals a la Sanji were amazing, three square meals a day with plenty of snacks in-between. No more dumpster diving or cat kibble from the few old ladies who liked cats in town.

It was definitely more entertaining, that's for sure. Relaxing afternoons with Nami, the young woman casually running fingers through her fur when they sit together. Watching Sanji cook or get flustered over treating her like a human, especially when Zoro calls him out. The squabbles those two get into is entertainment enough.

Running with Luffy and Usopp around the deck, playing tag or hide and seek. Or tripping Zoro whenever he walks past, unfortunately he was getting better at dodging her with time.

Yue was loving her time with the Straw Hat pirates, there was only one problem. One human bathroom on board, with no kitty alternative and the crew had yet to really notice that she would have need of one. Yue was lucky, so far it was only that one time she was almost caught, and really that was when everything started falling into place.

It was the morning after Yue joined the crew and entered in the Grand Line, a sleepy Usopp stumbled his way to the small washroom, only to find the door strangely locked. It took him a moment to think of who it could be inside. Luffy was still sleeping when he left the boy's room. Zoro was on early morning watch, he passed Sanji who was getting breakfast ready in the Galley and Nami was never up this early except for her watch shifts.

The flush of the toilet and sound of running water cut through Usopp's half-wake thoughts. A heartbeat of silence passed before the door opened and instead of a person, Yue trotted out. Tail high in the air she meowed at the teen as a morning greeting, and walked out onto the deck, leaving a stunned Usopp.

"I think I need to sleep some more" the young man rubbed his tired eyes "no more rum before bed might help too" he shook his head and walked into the bathroom muttering to himself.

Yue on the other head had surprised herself with how calm she stayed, Usopp had almost found out! But she honestly couldn't help herself, since turning back to human for Luffy in that alleyway, there was the small part of her that said hey, it wasn't that bad turning back for Luffy. Would it really be so terrible at trying to be human some more? So she had woken before anyone and locked herself in the washroom and changed. She couldn't remember how long she just stared at her reflection, ran her fingers through her long hair and tested out a few steps on her two legs. She just used the need to use the washroom, with only a human one available to cement her curiosity.

Then she heard steps coming closer, changed back and walked out nervously. Back home it was painful to be human, too many memories and people who hated her for her change. Here, there was just them; Luffy who didn't care if I was human or cat, Nami who loved to chat about clothes, Zoro who liked to train, Sanji who loved women and cooking, Usopp who is fun and smart. These people who were already becoming close to her heart.


	8. Little Garden is Not so Little

It's just after breakfast one day that Little Garden comes into view.

Yue is sitting on the trailing, tail swishing back and forth in excitement as the ship sailed closer. She could already tell from the thick tree line that this forest will be an amusing one to explore, with lots of roots to climb over and new animals to see. She was just as excited as Luffy, the young captain couldn't stand still. Jumping around the deck and demanding a bento from Sanji whenever he passed the Galley door, not even remembering that they had lunch not 20 minutes ago.

The Going Merry anchored close to the shore line, thanks to the ship's small design and everyone was able to drop down onto the beach, keeping relatively dry. Yue jumped down, using Zoro's head as a stepping stool before hitting the soft sand. Zoro grumbled and kicked some sand in her direction.

"Alright! Time to explore!" Luffy cheered, he had a large backpack filled with food on his back, all ready for an adventure.

"Zoro, Sanji. You two are in charge of collecting some supplies. We're running low for food so go hunting or something" Nami waved the two men off with a lazy hand, while keeping her whole attention on some mapping supplies she was pulling from a backpack. As the Zoro and Sanji started to argue about hunting the orange haired girl grabbed Usopp and declared her intention to map out the island.

"I would like to explore with Luffy-san. If that's alright with you" the blue haired Princess asked with a smile.

"Let's go!" Luffy grinned and started stomping off into the forest, Vivi gave a small wave before following after him.

"Do you want to come with us Yue?" Usopp asked as Nami got the last of her equipment ready. The small cat shook her head and with a small meow slipped under a large leaf, disappearing into the forest. She wanted to explore on her own for a bit, and then maybe hand out with Zoro. She hoped to help him with his sense of direction, many some negative reinforcement wouldn't be amiss.

* * *

Yue takes back everything good she's said about this island! There are too many things on this island that are huge and want to eat her! Dinosaurs! Ones that she had only read about as a child, great big monstrosities that died out years ago are still alive on this island!

She ran through the thick jungle, jumping over roots and ducking under grabby vines. She had just lost a huge tiger and now a large reptile thing was trying to eat her! Yue was cursing this entire adventure with every fibre of her being.

This is so not cool!

She leapt through a break in the trees only to come across a small igloo like white house, smoke was coming out of the small chimney.

Humans! SAVE ME!

The small cat shot through the window without glass, and landed right into the lap of a little girl with twin red braids, she had a large sun hat hitting on the table beside her.

This island is scary with very large monsters who want to eat me! Yue yowled into the girl's arm, seeking shelter and shaking. This has been a terrifying experience.

"Awe! What a cute little kitty!" the girl squealed, arms wrapping around Yue's middle and picking her up roughly. The only other human in the single roomed building sighed loudly. He was an older man with black hair styled up like a number three on top of his head, he wore a white collared shirt with blue stripes and tan slacks tucked into dark books, he was sitting on a chair with a cup of tea in hand.

"Can we keep it Mr. Three? Please!" the girl swung Yue around in glee.

Yue took this moment to look around the sparse room, trying to ignore the painful grip the little girl held. It looked like everything was made of some sort of white substance, It smelt a lot like wax. The table and chairs seemed to have just sprouted out of the ground and the white seemed a bit like liquid in the fireplace. There was no colour anywhere but the two occupancies' clothes.

"You are such a child Ms. GoldenWeek" the man sighed again and took a sip of his tea.

The girl gave him some puppy dog eyes, which made him roll his eyes "No. I will not have this creature around me any longer." Then a manic smile sprouted on his face "But I could tolerate it as a master piece. Still, and white, and beautiful" a white wax substance started to gather in his hands. "All that pesky dark fur. It's an eye sore."

He is a devil fruit user. Yue watched with wide eyes, and he wanted to make her a statue!

Yue was regretting jumping into this building maybe she should have just kept running from that huge lizard. The girl, named as Ms. GoldenWeek was gripping her too tight, fingers clutched in her fur with no sign of letting go any time soon.

"No" the child wined, and pulled Yue close to her chest uncomfortably. "I'll get rid of it, but after we're done on this stupid island, I want something that will actually play with me!"

"Just keep it away from me" the man stood abruptly and stomped towards the exit, that Yue looked at longingly. "I'm going to see if those Pirates have arrived yet. Stay here"

Yue's heart quickened, were these two waiting for them? Were they part of that bounty hunter group trying to kill Vivi? They must be, this island is uninhabited.

"Hai" the girl smiled. "We're going to have fun Mr. Kitty…until those pesky pirates decide to just go and die" she giggled and Yue shuttered, maybe out there in the forest wasn't so bad than being stuck in here


	9. Of Cats in High Places: Part 1

"Here kitty kitty kitty" the Straw Hat pirates, specifically Usopp and Luffy were gathered around the Going Merry's main mast, looking up to the sky as the sun glared in their eyes. A meow broke through the crashing of waves. Yue was sitting on the small crow's nest, looking out to the sea.

"How did she get up there?" asked Luffy as he scratched his head, the other was placed against his hip.

Usopp shrugged "How should I know" he had his arms up and out and tried to call her down again.

"I'll get her" Luffy was about to slingshot himself up onto the mast but Usopp grabbed his arm yelling "Don't!"

"Wha-Why?"

Usopp cleared his throat and stood up straight as he did every time he was about to impart important information to one of his friends, no matter how true it might not be. "If you jump up there you might scare her, then she'll just fall! I've seen it happen many times on my travels across the seas!" he wagged his finger at his captain "We have to be smart about this. Grab some cat bait and we have her get down on her own, or Yue will just keep getting stuck up there needing us to rescue her. Cats can be trained like dogs you know" he looked back up, Yue wasn't paying them the slightest bit of attention.

Luffy's quizzical glance turned into a wide grin. "Alright! I'll get Sanji to make some great bait! Meat bait!" and as quick as a starving man he was gone, barreling towards the kitchen. From his departure Nami came walking over, wondering what everyone's problem was. She let go of a deep sigh as Usopp filled her in on the problem.

Meanwhile up in the crow's nest Yue was enjoying the view, unaware of the commotion that was happening on deck. All she could see was water, the sound of crashing waves against the ship and the wind brushing through her fur. It took her a while to get up there, and ended up scaling the mast with her claws, it was a bit hard to get around the metal brace but not impossible. She was enjoying the piece and quiet up here. Maybe she can try and get everyone to let her keep watch some times, it's not like she keeps a regular human sleeping schedule. But how would she communicate that...

"Oh my Miss Yue! You poor dear stuck up there!" The yell, obviously from Sanji grabbed her attention and looked down to the deck to see the crew gathered at the bottom of the mast. What were they doing?

"Yue! Don't worry with our bait we'll get you down!" Luffy yelled up, he had half a meat bone sticking out of his mouth and some fish slices waving about in his hand. Yue was more surprised that he hadn't eaten them himself. Nami was standing with her hands on her hips, looking up at Yue with worry. "How did she even get up there?"

Yue cocked her head to the side. Did everyone think she was stuck?

"Dumb cat probably was chasing some stupid bird" Zoro scoffed as he walked by, not the slightest bit worried. Yue huffed, that man! With a quick thought and a slow grin, Yue launched herself off the edge.

No one had time to make a sound as a graceful Yue landed on Zoro's head, the force of the drop caused Zoro to plummet face first onto the wooden deck. It was a heartbeat of silence before Yue calmly jumped from green hair to the wood and swiped the fish from Luffy's hand before continuing on her way down the deck. Internally cackling with laughter the entire way.

Sanji, Luffy and Usopp burst into laughter first, followed by Nami's quiet giggles. Zoro growled and lept to his feet throwing threats and curses while nursing a red nose. His words caused Sanji to come to Yue's aid causing a full fight to break out between the hot heads while Yue calmly walked away. She knew she was going to have to dodge some retaliation from the swordsmen, but that's a problem for another time.


	10. The Aftermath

Ever since that disastrous Island of large predators and death, Yue knew that Nami was going to come down sick with something. She didn't know what happened on the island, that evil child had locked her in the wax house and was trapped inside until Sanji miraculously stumbled upon her. The small cat managed to take some of her anger out on two animals that showed up just after Sanji. The otter and vulture were no match for Sanji's strength and Yue's claws in the quick but efficient battle over the Den Den mushi that rang not long after Sanji's arrival. Sanji managed to answer while Yue continued to beat up the two members of Broque Works. He managed to make the man, who they believed to be Mr. Zero think that all the Straw Hats died.

By the time they returned to the Going Merry the rest of the crew were already there waiting. Everyone looked a little disheveled, bloody and tired. That started Yue's worry over everyone; Zoro was bleeding from cuts in his legs, Luffy looked a little crispy, Usopp was already bandaging up some cuts, Vivi seemed just exhausted and Nami had that sick smell about her. As the day went on Yue knew that Nami was going to wake up sick in the morning, if it didn't hit her in the middle of the night. But what was going to affect her and how bad, Yue didn't know.

* * *

Morning dawned bright and early for Nami until she tried to sit up.

"Yue… get off" Nami quietly groaned, weak arms failed to move the small cat from her perch on Nami's chest. Yue just meowed.

You shouldn't get out of bed today. I knew this was going to happen! I knew it!

"Yue" Nami wined again, her face was noticeably flushed in the dim morning light.

"What's wrong?" A sleepy Vivi sat up from her bed and looked over with bleary eyes.

"Yue won't move…."

The blue haired princess pulled back her covers and stepped up to Nami's bedside, Yue watched her carefully, intent on not moving.

"Oh my gosh! Nami!" the young woman put a hand on her forehead "You have a high fever, I agree with Yue's plan. You should stay in bed today"

"I can't, someone needs to navigate" Nami weekly tried to sit up but Yue placed a paw on her chin, to put her back down.

"Nami, I can sail us for a few days while you rest, we don't want you to just get worse" Vivi said quietly, "Keep her comfortable Yue, I'll inform everyone and get some cold water"

Nami huffed, and cuddled into the blankets "Fine"

Vivi left the room quietly and Yue listened to Nami's breathing as she quickly feel back to sleep.

* * *

Day 2

They needed a doctor. Nami was only getting worse with a day of rest. And to top it all off news of Vivi's kingdom had arrived, the situation was not good. Everyone was crowded around Nami's bed as she broke the news.

"I'll be fine guys" she smiled weakly "We need to get to Alabasta as quick as possible. Don't worry about me"

The young woman was not looking good, the raging fever kept her flushed and she hadn't been able to keep anything in her stomach, not even water.

Vivi looked the most conflicted of the crew, everyone was worried about Nami's health. Yue could her when Sanji is in the kitchen mumbling to himself about soups that might be easy to keep down. The entire ship was quiet these past 24 hours, to keep things peaceful so Nami could sleep.

"Crew meeting in the kitchen" Luffy said, breaking the silence "Nami, get some more sleep" Nami didn't hear Captain though, because in the short time of silence she had already fallen asleep.

Everyone quietly left the room but Yue stayed at the foot of the bed, she hadn't left Nami's side since yesterday morning.

"You too Yue" said Luffy "Nami will be alright for a few minutes"

Yue Meowed, unhappy to leave her sick friend but jumped onto Luffy's shoulder when he held out his arm.

In the kitchen, everyone was seated in silence. Vivi had her hands in her lap, nervously wringing them together.

Luffy was quiet when he walked in, and stopped at the head of the table. Yue hoped down and sat looking at him expectantly.

"Luffy… I'm sorry…." Vivi started nervously "I didn't realise the trouble at home has gotten so bad… but Nami is so sick" tears started gathering and her voice wavered. "I d-don't… I…"

"What do you want to do?"

The silence was only interrupted by the sound of waves crashing against the hull outside. Yue felt like Luffy was testing Vivi, his dark eyes watched her carefully as he stood with his arms crossed. Giving Vivi this decision, friend vs Country. It was harsh she decided, but if Luffy had taken control and said they were finding a doctor Vivi would have definitely resented him for choosing Nami over his promise to help her.

Everyone had eyes on Vivi, while Zoro Yue noticed watched Luffy. There was something between them, trust, respect.

"I…." Vivi took a moment and her expression hardened, she had come to a decision.

"We need to find a doctor. With Nami better we'll get to Alabasta faster."

Luffy's serious expression relaxed into a great big grin. "YOSH! Let's get Nami better!"

Yue was so proud of Vivi, and she knew everyone else was too.


	11. No One Will Ever Believe You

The Going Merry sailed slowly through the night. The crashing of waves against the hull was a comforting lullaby to the sleeping crew. Since the busying adventure on Sky Island and crazy G-8 Marine Base scramble everyone was glad that the last few few days were filled with relaxation.

Yue was half asleep as she walked through the ship. Her destination - the kitchen for a quick drink before going back to sleep, curled up on Zoro's chest. She was bleary eyed and stumbling as she walked, with the light of the moon and a few gas lamps to light the way. The Galley was dark, the only light shown through the small port whole. Sanji wouldn't be up for another few hours to get started on breakfast.

Yue hissed through clenched teeth as her eyes adjusted to the bright fridge light and A gasp behind her made her turn slowly as realization dawned on her. With the light behind her casting her human figure over Usopp, and the cold chill of the night blew her long shirt around her legs. She had forgotten that the younger man had switched with Robin's usual watch shift.

A stray thought interrupted her shock, a grand idea to mess with the young crew member in front of her, who was no doubt tired after his long watch.

Yue let a smirk grow on her lips, her sharpened canines pushing past her lips. "No one will believe you". With a flick of her tail she turned into her cat form and purposely marched under Usopp's legs as he stood in shock, blubbering words and denials.

* * *

Yue lounged on the table watching Sanji clear out the dishes from breakfast. Most of the crew were scattered around in the Galley as he worked; Chopper engrossed in a new medical book he picked up on the last island stop, Zoro was cleaning his blades, Nami consulting a map, and Luffy listening to Robin as she explained some history from Sky Island she learned.

Usopp was the last to arrive; having took a nap after his shift. Sanji immediately placed a warm plate of food on the table for him, though the younger man had stopped dead in the doorway upon meeting Yue's mischievous gaze.

He stuttered, and raised a pointed finger at the midnight cat. "S-s-s-she"

Nami looked up from her map with a glare, "What is it Usopp?"

The poor shaken man couldn't put together a full sentence. Yue caught on a few words, 'ghost girl' 'cat' 'not real' 'human' .

Nami just sighed. "You're impossible Usopp. Just get in here and eat then go back to bed you're probably just over tired."

Yue glanced at Luffy who had an amused grin on his face while Robin just chuckled. Sanji had taken offence of Usopp's words and had come to Yue's rescue. Which in then caused Zoro to make a quip about the cook's love of cats and a brawl broke out.

Chopper, having finally taken notice of the ruckas looked from from his book, "what's going on?"

_"Don't worry chopper" _Yue grinned _"just played a trick on Usopp last night"_

"Oh ok" and the young doctor buried himself in the book once again, the tussle of swords and legs above his head raged on.


	12. Water Seven Part 1

Yue grinned, watching the spiral island with towering walls and huge waterfalls and rivers instead of roads this was Water 7, a shipbuilders dream island and filled with the best shipwrights on the Grand Line. some people at the lower docks were helpful in directing Nami with the best place to dock as a pirate ship. Robin was explaining that a lot of their business came from pirates, and the shipwrights were really strong as well so pirates did not cause trouble here.

As Usopp tied Merry to the dock Nami was quick to split everyone into groups. Zoro was the first to volunteer to stay behind and watch Merry. Sanji, Chopper and Robin were given some Beris to go shopping for supplies and Luffy Usopp and Nami were going to hit the bank and get their treasure changed to cash before checking out the shipwrights old Granny Kokuro had suggested them.

Yue hopped onto Nami's shoulder, choosing to go with them and see what the professionals say, but she had a feeling that it was not going to be good. Ever since Sky Island she had been able to see Merry's ghost, which she had guessed was a cat thing that she could do, though Chopper seemed to be able to sense when she was near but not see her directly. The small child ghost usually wore a bright yellow raincoat and red boots, curly blonde hair with a white ribbon had seemed so sad these last few days, but still she smiled.

Yue glanced over Nami's shoulder to see her waving goodbye, with that large smile that looked so much like Luffy's.

The bank visit went just as Yue thought, Nami was greedy as always but was happy to harass the bank teller into giving her a lot of cash for the bags of gold. Yue mostly enjoyed the walk around the lively city, it was filled with canals instead of roads, and people got around by little boats pulled by small sea dragons. Luffy was quick to run around with his boat and getting all the different food from stalls along the water.

Safely away from the edges of the boats, Yue stuck close to Nami. Lots of people also were dressed up in costumes and huge masks, there was some sort of festival taking place.

The dock that Granny Kokuro had directed them to was located on the highest level of the city. Gally-la Shipping Company was the best on the island according to her, and was run by the mayor of the Island, Iceberg.

The docks were an interesting place to people watch, and the shipwrights were all sorts of different people. Iceberg wasn't too happy about the letter from Granny Kokuro, but his secretary convinced him to have someone take a look at Merry. All of the shipwrights were cheerful and open, but Yue couldn't help but get her hackles raised when one man approached them with a wooden beam on his shoulder. He had a small white dove that sat on his shoulder. It was just something feline about the man that caused Yue to feel territorial, but she was careful only Nami had noticed her change in posture, so she ran her fingers through Yue's fur as she talked with Iceberg about the city.

When Iceberg's shipwright returned from inspecting Merry it was not good news. Her keel was broken and not repairable. The most important part of the ship, that kept everything together. Yue's heart sank as he explained the reasons and deductions of his inspection. Luffy was also very quiet as Nami tried to argue. Usopp had run off somewhere in the shipyard, Yue wished he was here to listen to the news, the man was explaining it so clearly… but Usopp would be so heartbroken, he was so close with the ship. Yue knew the story of his sweetheart who had given them the ship when he left his home island.

Merry had been with us through so much already in the nearly a year since Yue had joined the crew, and the stories of adventures of the months in the East Blue.

Iceberg was offering them a good deal on a new ship, with all the beri we had. But it was Luffy who thanked him for checking, but he wanted to talk with the whole crew first.

They were about to head back to the ship, and find Usopp when Luffy noticed that two of the briefcases that held their money was suspiciously light.

Nami screamed when she opened them to find the money missing, and the cases were older than the ones the bank had given the group. And with Usopp nowhere in sight they had no idea where the money had gone.

With Iceberg busy with some other visitors, Nami turned to Pauly. A different shipwright that helped explain about Merry's situation, he asked around the dock and apparently they had seen Usopp get dragged away by some members of the Franky Family, a group of scavengers and thieves the focused on Pirates.

Luffy and Nami quickly split up when the got the address for the Franky Family base. Yue stuck with Nami to keep an eye on the rest of the money, 500 million beri is enough to have any thief try their luck.

The two actually ran into Usopp on their way back to the ship, he was beaten black and blue lying in the middle of a street. Yue jumped off Nami's shoulders and ran to her crewmate.

"Yue …. Nami…." Usopp Cried "i-i'm sorry…. They took the money…. We were going to fix Merry!"

Yue's heart started to break all over again, as Nami propped the injured sniper against a brick wall.

"Stay here Usopp. We'll fix this. I'll get Chopper! Yue, stay with him"

Nami ran off, leaving Yue with Usopp who was still crying, snot and tears mixing with the blood of his wounds.

Someone needs to tell him about Merry

"I need to get the money back. It's for getting Merry fixed." Stubborn Usopp tried to get to his feet, swaying as he gripped the wall for support.

Yue had no idea what to do, if Usopp went after the group now, it was too dangerous, and the money's not worth it. They could get a ship with the remaining half.

While Yue darted around Usopp's legs, trying to stop him. But nothing was working.

"Goddamn it Usopp. Stop!"

Tears sprang from Yue's eyes as he finally stopped and looked at her. The shock made him lose his balance and tumble to the ground, which Yue took the chance to change. Her Human form coming to mind, looking the same as when Usopp first spotted her in the kitchen when he thought she was a ghost. She couldn't hold the tears back and sat in front of him.

"Y-yue… you're a girl"

"I've always been a girl dumb-ass" Yue cried.

"Human! You're human!"

Yue nodded, her long hair falling into her face. "I ate a devil fruit, turned into a Cat and just prefer to stay that way. But Usopp you can't go after the Franky Family, let Luffy and the others deal with them. The money doesn't matter"

"I CAN'T! It's my fault. We won't be able to get Merry fixed."

"It's too late for Merry" Yue let the tears stain her cheeks. "I've been able to see Merry's ghost, but.. She's too damaged. I've known for a while… but the shipwrights confirmed it. Her keel is damaged, they said it's the most important part of the ship and can't be replaced. They said even if we rebuilt her from the beginning it wouldn't be the same ship, not the same wood or history" with a dry laugh Yue grinned "Merry is amazing, they were surprised that she had even survived this long."

"We can't just abandon her!"

Yue felt anger bubble in her stomach as Usopp started to get angry and defensive. She slapped him, no matter the cuts and bruises that were already showing.

"Don't you dare accuse us of abandoning her Usopp!"

He stopped mid rant, holding his throbbing cheek.

"Merry is Nakama, make no mistake about that. But she is also a ship, who's job on our crew is to take us _safely _through our adventure. I believe Merry absolutely wants to continue on with us, but she doesn't want to be what kills us. Do not make her our murder"

Usopp seemed to be struck silent as Yue finished her rant, and just then she could see a boat pull up to the street, and hear Chopper yell for Usopp, and for a doctor.

Yue turned back into a cat and sat on usopp's chest to make sure he wouldn't go anywhere just as Chopper and Sanji ran towards around the corner to them.

* * *

Usopp was knocked out thanks to some medication from Chopper as he did some quick first aid on the sidewalk. But the group was quiet as they got back to Merry, Chopper carried Usopp into the kitchen to rest, then Luffy led him, Sanji and Zoro to the Franky Family base.

Yue watched them walk with sure steps. She hopped they destroyed everything after hurting Usopp so much.

Yue sat on the kitchen counter, watching Merry look after Usopp. The small child fretting over the unconscious sniper as Nami nervously tapped her fingers on the table. The only one they were missing was Robin, who Sanji had said got separated from them while shopping in town. Yue hopped she'd be here soon. Once the boy's returned Yue was sure that Luffy was going to come to a decision.

Even in the calm waters against the dock, Yue and Nami could understand that Merry's creaking sounds were too loud to be normal when docked. The other sounds of creaking and groaning were now proof that she was overworked and barely keeping herself together.

It was well into the afternoon when they returned, not a scratch on them but their mood wasn't any better. Everyone gathered outside while Chopper went back to tending Usopp. Franky, the leader wasn't home, and had taken their money to shop.

The sun was starting to go down, no one brought up Merry's situation, that was until Chopper called everyone into the Kitchen.

Usopp was awake.

* * *

Yue sighed, the hotel room that the crew had booked with full of everything that had been on Merry; from Nami's trees, the huge amounts of books the Robin brought on board and everything from the kitchen plus more.

Everyone was quiet, a few also just out in town to think. Robin still hadn't turned up, and Usopp as well. After the flight he and Luffy had last night - which thankfully didn't come to blows, everyone was still nervous, Usopp wanted more time with Merry and though he promised to come by the hotel today no one had seen him.

Packing up Merry the night before was possibly one of the hardest things Yue has ever had to do, everyone was crying. And even the ghost of Merry had tears in her bright sea blue eyes as everyone passed by her without noticing. Then she stood on Luffy's spot and waved as everyone walked away. This was possibly the last time they would see her.

Nami had cried herself to sleep that night, with Yue cuddled in her arms. Now no one seemed to be in any hurry to talk to Iceberg-san again about a new ship, or even look through the book of products he sent with us. The hotel was getting a bit too stuffy, with luffy just sitting quietly in a chair, Sanji off to look for Robin and Zoro trying but failing to nap. So Yue took a chance to walk about town. Maybe sometime on her own would help clear her mind and hope everyone also gets some closure.


	13. Yue's Adventure on a Train

Yue knew that she probably shouldn't have hidden on the train. She knew that she could not defend herself well, gods she was only cat. But Robin was in trouble.

She wasn't sure what exactly was going on, but when she saw marines marching Robin through the back alleyways of Water 7 and onto a train she knew she had to do something. A split second decision later and Yue was navigating in between the legs of Marines, distracting them with her cuteness and easily slipping past them and onto one of the train cars without difficulty.

While the marines outside were still organizing themselves, Yue crawled under one of the dusty benches and kept quiet until everyone was boarded.

It was 20 minutes before the Sea Train started moving, but Yue had learned a lot the marines were a chatty bunch and loved to talk about themselves. She would rather not have learned about who was banging who but she also found out that Robin was in one of the front cars, and they had two other prisoners that they didn't say the names of who were being kept in the back storage compartment.

With the train well on its way, Yue poked her head out from under the seat. She was not confident in her ability to just sneak past the 30 odd marines scattered about the difference benches, but she was an unsuspecting cat with bright eyes too cute to deny. She's got this!

The first Marine to spot her was one that she had already charmed on the platform. He picked her up, carefully putting his rifle down as Yue meowed pittifully.

"Aw, how did you sneak on board kitty" Yue purred as the man he raked his hands through her fur, he wasn't that bad at it either.

"Just leave it Simmons" an overweight blond marine snarked from his seat across from them "You don't want Sarge to see it."

"But look at it Griff!"

Yue gave her best cute look at the gruff man, who just rolled his eyes. "You can't bring it back to base"

"Sure I can. There's plenty of strays on Enies Lobby"

"Yeah, they all live in the town. Not on base"

"You're just jealous that she likes me more" Simmons pouted. "Come on kitty, you're probably hungry"

Yue gave the other marine a quick smirk as she was carried out of the compartment, gods marines could be so stupid.

She let Simmons carry her through a few other compartments towards the front of the train. Other Marines easily ignored him, until he reached the kitchen...

"No animals in the kitchen!" the only cook in the car was quick to spot her in the marine's arms, immediately flinging a chopping knife at them. Simmons was quick to dodge out of the way as the knife stuck into the wooden wall behind his head.

Yue took this chance to squirm out of his grip and dart under the angry cook's legs. Some quick maneuvers had her dodging knives that the crazy cook was throwing everywhere and she managed to burst through the opposite door and running through a few more compartments while marines yelled behind her and hands darted out to catch her.

The marines just seemed to get dumber the closer Yue got the front of the train. Although the captain from the fifth car was scary looking he was super nice, and even opened the next door for her. But right after he shut the door behind her things started to get a bit crazy. The sounds of a flight breaking out were soon getting all of the marines to their feet and charging towards the back of the train. This was the best situation for Yue because she was ignored my the many men and found her way into to the door to the second car easily, but hearing the occupants inside just caused her to worry. It didn't sound like Robin was in this car, but a bunch of marines that sounded like they were in charge. Someone was giving them a report about the attacks at the back of the train. Which sounded like Sanj, Usopp and someone else. Already soaked with the rain from the storm. Yue decided the only way she was getting past this group would be by walking along the top of the car.

It was easy for her to jump up the handrails, but the wind was strong and nearly bowled her over into the sea when she poked her head up over the top. I've got this! Yue chanted to herself. Robin was so close.

Waiting for a soft break in the wind Yue jumped and quickly ran along the slippery metal, she opened the the crashing waves and noise of the storm would block the sound of her footsteps.

She was almost halfway across when a particularly strong gust of wind knocked her off her feet. It was nearly in slow motion that Yue found herself slipping across the metal roof towards the edge and to the rough ocean below. Panicking, Yue couldn't get her claws to penetrate the tough metal and just as her feet slid of the side the very real chance that she was going to fall into the water and drown a hand grew out of the metal beside her and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck.

"ROBIN!"

Hand by hand Yue was passed across the top of the train cars and to one of the windows of the first car. Robin opened the glass an plucked Yue's soaking wet body into the dry cabin.

"That was dangerous Neko-chan" Robin said quietly, as Yue tangled herself in Robin's cloak to try and dry off.

Yue gave her a blank look. "Of course I knew that, but it was the only way past the last of those guys"

"You shouldn't have come"

Yue sighed "I don't know what's going on Robin, but i saw some marines leading you away. I knew i had to help. Usopp and Sanji aren't too far away. They snuck on board as well, it was my idea first. And every marine I came across just thinks I am an adorable little kitty"

"You are an adorable little kitty" Robin lost her smile after petting her head " but you shouldn't have come"

Yue was about to ask why when there was a knock on the window, someone was upside down, wearing a ridiculous mask and a long nose poking out . What the hell was Usopp wearing?

"Longnose - kun?"

Robin quickly let him in, as he tried to explain that everyone was on their way on another train to save her, Robin just seemed to get more and more upset. Then there was a commotion starting in the last coach. Robin shed her cloak, unintentionally smothering Yue in the fabric - trapping her in the folds. As the small cat tried to get free she could hear Usopp arguing with Robin and the other marines, she could also hear Sanji and the strong marines, CP9 Usopp had said had started a fight.

Soon enough, Robin was back in the room. Along with all the Marines and Franky, who was the third person causing all the ruckus, looks like he was captured as well. Based on Robin's quick look in Yue's direction, Sanji and Usopp were gone …. Yue hopped they were ok.

The Marines didn't leave Robin and Franky alone this time, sitting just a few benches away, Robin blocked most Yue's sight to the rest of the cabin but Franky, who sat across from Robin only raised a large eyebrow when he noticed the midnight blue and still wet cat.

Robin didn't say anything, but they were nearing the marine base. Yue needed to find a way to follow them. Robin wasn't wearing the cloak anymore the best she could do was hide in the hood of her jacket. Yue knew that Luffy was on his way, and she would keep an eye on Robin until he shows up.


	14. Enies Lobby

Snugly hidden in Robin's Hood, and surrounded by Marines and CP9 Members Yue couldn't do anything but wait and listen as they were let to the CP9 leader - man named Spandam, (who Yue immediately pegs as a whiny bitch) who droned on and on about his amazing capture of Robin and Franky.

"And it's all thanks to Admiral Aokiji for sending me the news…. that Nico Robin was on her way to Water Seven with a pirate crew" he laughed, and like the bad villain he was started to explain his grand plan. "I've got my Buster Call access all updated just for you!"

Yue felt Robin tense up, "Why could Aokiji give you a buster call?"

That was the wrong thing to say apparently because Yue barely had a chance to cling to Robin's jacket as she was knocked backwards by the punch. If it wasn't for her long hair Yue would have been tossed from the hood. And anger built in her stomach, how dare that waste of space hit Robin.

Yue was in the middle of trying to untangle herself and attach the bitch but Robin whispered her to stop as Spandam raged and screamed like a little girl. Then he brought up Luffy, the crew had arrived on the island and probably like always tearing everything apart. Though Spandam made it seem like they were about to be caught.

"Don't listen to him Robin, even with all these marines nothing will stop Luffy" Yue whispered in her ear.

Through it didn't help much, because apparently Robin had negotiated with the marines to leave us alone if she went quietly. What she didn't prepare for was Luffy's stubbornness to never leave anyone behind.

"These guys are bastards!" Franky yelled "they have a screwed-up sense of justice"

"JUST SHUT UP YOU PIECES OF FILTH! THERE'S NO POINT KEEPING A PROMISE WITH CRIMINALS LIKE YOU ANYWAY!" Spandam began kicking Robin and Franky. Yue tried to get free but Robin had pressed the cat between her body and the floor, blocking her from the hits and instead taking them to her stomach. The tough boots no doubt causing a fair amount of bruises.

"You two can go die together. Get them out of my sight. The ship will be ready for them soon"

Robin and Franky were dragged from the room. Yue was seething, was this why Robin went with them willingly, to save us? The marines put them in a large hall, multiple chains hung along the wall. A holding area for criminals. Once left alone and Yue heard the bolt on the door lock she crawled out of the hood and changed to human.

"You had a girl in your jacket?!" Franky screamed in surprise.

"Quiet down you idiot" Yue seethed. "I ate a devil fruit, I can turn into a cat"

"It's nice to finally met you Neko-chan but you need to leave. It's already too dangerous for you to be here."

"I can handle myself Robin, and I am keeping an eye on you until Luffy gets here. No matter what you might be doing for us we aren't going to let you just turn yourself over to them. You're Nakama"

"You don't understand, the power that he has at his fingertips… it… it's monstrous"

Yue grinned. "So is Luffy"

They spent nearly an hour in the hall, the chains were too thick for Yue to do anything with so they were just stuck there until the Marines moved them or until Luffy burst through the wall.

Robin tried multiple times to convince Yue to leave, but the younger girl could be just as stubborn as Luffy.

The sound of the lock on the door turning had Yue quickly changing and back to hiding in the hood, underneath Robin's hair. Spandam was back and had a Den Den Mushi in hand.

"Nico Robin, I'm here to show you the might of the Marine's Justice. Your friends have been working hard.. Hahaha last update they defeated five of my soldiers. I wonder how badly my gate keepers have trampled on them" he turned the Den Den Mushi on "Hello guard, please give me an update on the Straw Hat Pirates"

The sounds of explosions and screams in the background was probably an already good outlook on the Crew's fighting. But the guard already started his report before purple idiot could turn it off.

-About 60 Pirates invaded the island! They've made it up to the courthouse front plaza, the final area of the main island. The soldiers we've lost so amount to… over two thousand! The Captain, Straw Hat Luffy has disappeared. We are searching for him as we speak! -

Spandam dropped the snail and rushed to the far window as the guard's devastating report continued. Franky burst out into laughter, and Yue grinned against Robin's neck purring and trying to reassure the older woman.

"H-how could this have happened!"

"ROBIN! I'VE COME FOR YOU!"

Luffy's finally here.

As Spandam and the marines in the building started to run around and try and organize themselves, and call the CP9 members together, Robin just sat quietly.

Franky watched her carefully. "You should lift your head Nico Robin… I understand that you've accepted the government's terms for the sake of your Nakama. But now, it's not like anyone will be saved because you've surrendered yourself. There's only one way to get outta here. Respond to their rescue!" he turned to her. And Yue listened closely. Franky was actually getting somewhere with Robin. "Why do you still look so depressed? Are you running away from something still? Afraid your Nakama will die here? If you look away now… they won't be able to rescue you."

Robin still seemed to be stuck in her own head as marines pilled into the room, Spandam ordered the evacuation and Robin was gonna be taken right to the gate. Franky, in all of his cyborg glory started to somehow blow his butt up like a balloon.

"I've settled with my soul!" he said, grabbing all of the marine's attentions "So I've decided to self-destruct! Get out while you still can!"

The immediate scream of Spandam caused the marines surrounding them to back away and start running for their life. Yue too was a bit nervous, as Franky maneuvered himself behind Robin, grabbing her with his skinny legs.

I don't want to be in between his thighs! Yue was fighting to get free when Franky suddenly let out a huge fart noise, and the gas lifted the three of them off of the ground and burst through the wall. They landed on a balcony which overlooked the entire island, which still had fires and explosions happening all over.

The blast broke the chains on Franky, but the cuffs were still containing Robin. "That's all I had in me… if I had more cola I could have gotten us across the gap." he muttered.

"Look! There's Luffy" Yue stuck her head out of the curtain of Robin's hair, across the gap standing on the roof of the courthouse was their Captain.

"HEEEY ROBIN!" Luffy was laughing and waving his arms at them. "WAIT THERE!" he was stretching his arms like he was about to string shot at them.

Yue was excited, finally they were here and now they could go home… and worry about Merry. But Robin was shaking. And the next words out of her mouth shocked her.

"GO AWAY! I told you several times I don't want to see you again! WHY DID YOU COME HERE?! I JUST WANT TO DIE!"

Robin …. What are you so scared about?

Suddenly Franky got kicked in the face by one of the CP9 users, the man who had looked over Merry from the Gally-La docks. As Spandam and the other CP9 members walked out onto the Balcony.

Spandam was laughing again, his ugly mug so sure of himself. "Let's just wait CP9, it seems like the Straw Hat crew is falling apart!"

Just wait until I got my claws on him. Yue swore, Spandam was going to feel her wrath.

"Hey Robin! You really wanna die?"

Yue turned again to watch Luffy, her little captain had his finger up his nose… and the most bored expression on his face "what are ya, stupid? Listen we came all the way out here for you!" from behind him the rest of the crew were finally catching up, "if you wanna die, die afterwards! I don't care what you want! Choose to live or die. But whatever you decide say it while you're with us!"

Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, and Chopper all lined up along the roof.

Yue grinned, look at her crew all ready to tear down the world for their Nakama, she was so proud to be apart of them and how much they had gone through over the past year.

Robin was shaking, Yue didn't know what was going on within her head but it seemed like she was going to yell her answer when that Idiot Spandam decided to butt in.

He was screaming about the might of the Marines and Government, which Yue tuned out. That was until he brought out a golden Den Den Mushi and Robin froze.

"I have the authority to trigger a BUSTER CALL!" he burst into laughter. "That's right Nico Robin! The power that obliterated your home island is in the palm of my hand"

Robins home island? What sort of power can destroy an entire island?

"Stop! Don't do it!" Robin yelled, nearly tossing Yue from her shoulder as she jerked. "Do you even know what would happen if you press it?!"

"hohoho, i know very well" the man chuckled "the chance of those pirates of getting off this island alive would be 0%!"

"It's not that simple! Stop it!" the idiot kept putting his finger close to the button as Robin just got more worried. "Wiping an entire island off the map… all those people just gone… that sort of power… if you press it. Everyone on this island will die. You including"

Robin locked eyes with Luffy.

"With that power directed at my most dearest friends. Nakama that I've finally found… i the more i want to be with you, the more my enemies have against me and then against you. My worst fear that that you would begin thinking that I was a burden! If that is the life that will become of me i would rather die now!"

Spandam was laughing. "Look at this flag pirates, this flag represents 170 Nations all over the seas, Grand Line and New World. This is the enemy of Nico Robin, the WORLD!"

The only thing that could be hear between the two standoff groups, was the marines still fighting down below. Yue couldn't believe what Robin had gone through, watching her island disappear just because the government didn't like their research… it's heartbreaking.

"Usopp… shoot that flag" Luffy's quiet order could be heard even from up on the balcony. He had that look in his eyes. That said he could achieve anything.

"Aye Aye"

A split second later and the flag above their heads was no more than ashes that blew away in the wind.

"Do you bastards even understand what you have done! You can't hope to survive with the world government as your enemy!"

"Robin! I still haven't heard your answer! SAY YOU WANNA LIVE!"

Robin! Say it!

Tears began to stream down her cheeks and her nose started to run, robin rushed to the edge of the balcony "I WANNA LIVE! Take me back with you too the sea!"

"Aright. Here we go!" Luffy grinned.

* * *

The CP9 members were laughing, they didn't think anyone was going to be any trouble. The Purple haired Idiot was the only one panicking. "Someone get Cutty Flam, Lucci we are headed right to the gate" he grabbed Robin's hood and tried to pull her along with him. But Yue was waiting for this moment. As soon as the hand grabbed the fabric Yue utilized her sharp fangs and latched onto the skin. Blood pulsed past her lips as Spandam pulled away, bringing Yue free from the hood as well.

"A Cat!?"

"Yue!"" she heard her name called from someone in the crew. "You go girl!"

"Get off you beast!" Spandam yelled!

Yue let go of the man as he tried to grab her, landing lightly on the balcony floor, she jumped up onto the railing and hissed at him. It was that point that Franky caught the marine's attention again, having brought out some sort of stack of papers. Some plans that the Government had been after for years. To distract them he put them up in flames, just as easily as how the flag burned.

He wasn't paying attention though because in a fit of rage Spandam managed to push Franky over the balcony. Yue didn't have a chance to focus on the commotion below because Lucci was trying to grab Robin's arm. The territorial feeling crept up in Yue's belly again, this other predator was trying to take what was hers. So she hissed, and with her hackles raised put herself in between Robin and the Government Dog.

He took a moment to examine her, his bored gaze both dangerous and something also in them that reminded Yue of another Cat.

"Get out of the way Cat." he hissed at her, Yue could definitely tell that he too was some sort of cat Devil Fruit User. With every step he took closer, that feeling in Yue's stomach grew. It seemed to boil over and suddenly Yue wasn't the small house cat any more.

"Yue…" behind her Robin was shocked. And to say the least, Yue was as well. It was a power that she had never felt before. She was large now, up to Robin's hip, strong sleek midnight blue body toned with muscle. Her long tail now had a bright blue flame on the end. And there was a heat in her mouth that gave her the impression that she could shoot out fire now.

"You're a Hellcat, they are supposedly extinct" Robin was fascinated, but now all Yue could focus on was the man in front of her, he too started to get some cat qualities and became half cheetah, half man.

Spandam tried to get in between the two, but Yue growled at him. The sound vibrated her in chest and the weakling did a full body shiver the scent of urine started to surround him.

"Stay out of this" Lucci growled at him, and between the two of them he backed off towards the other members and started ordering them around.

Yue had no real hopes of beating Lucci, the power boost was mesmerizing but she was never a fighter, but her instincts were telling her to protect her pack. And she could do so with all of her heart.

The gout of blue flame that roared from her mouth was hot enough that the metal fence along the baloney was starting to bend and melt, but Lucci was faster. Even with the advanced sight this form gave her, it seemed like the Cheetah man had just disappeared.

The foot that connected with her side, sent Yue flying into the hall and crashing into the far wall. The pain was something that Yue had never felt before, the fights she had been in were nothing like this. Her entire stomach was cramping and fighting against the sudden hit her ribs painfully protesting and possibly cracked.

Yue roared, the power behind the vocals was something the seemed to shake the entire building, and even Lucci who was stocking towards her buckled, almost falling to his knees.

"That's some ability" he muttered, as some sweat gathered at his brow. "But it is nothing against me"

Yue was disappointed in herself, even with this new form she could do nothing with the onset of his attacks, and like a cat he was just playing with her. Claw marks littered Yue's body, bloody bruises and with stuff that was definitely broken she was standing on pure adrenaline. Robin was still behind her, and the other CP9 members have left to deal with the rest of the crew.

Lucci wasn't exactly 100% either though, Yue was proud when she had that one opening and clawed up the side of his face. But literally running on fumes, Yue was on her last legs. With one last push, she roared out those hot blue flames which Lucci dodged to the left and the last kick was nearly felt as Yue collapsed, looking at Robin's worries eyes.

_I'm sorry I couldn't do more _. And the darkness took over.


	15. All We Know

Yue sat cuddled under the multiple blankets in the girl's cabin, even with all the doors and windows closed the freezing air still found its way to sink into her bones. All she could do was anxiously wait for the crew to get back from finding the doctor for Nami. The few days that Nami had been sick were tough on everyone on the ship, and with Vivi's situation back home getting worse Luffy had left it to Vivi to decide on what to do; continue on to Alabasta, or find a Doctor for Nami. Those few minutes in the Galley was probably the most stressful for everyone on the crew, Yue didn't know what Luffy or the others would have done if Vivi didn't pick the right choice. Yue knew that she would have never forgiven the blue haired princess.

Thankfully they the Grand Line weather settled into a cold and snowy climate only a day later. The Drum Kingdom was home on this island according to Vivi and the island was also known for their amazing doctors, though that's what she was taught five years ago before leaving her home. Evidently the island Kingdom had fallen apart during that time, an unwelcome mob met the crew at the docks. Even with some of them firing at Merry, Luffy managed to convince the townspeople and their unofficial leader to let them dock and look for a doctor. Even with a small coat made by Nami the cold soaked into Yue's bones and she couldn't stand the cold and snow, it was Zoro that convinced her to stay behind, they didn't want her getting sick as well.

Night settled quickly on the snowy island, and a snowstorm decided to batter the area. High winds whistled through the ship and covered everything in thick snow. Yue had to cave and turn Nami's portable heater on since the loss of the sun was surely going to freeze her to death. She couldn't sleep all night, the combination of the crazy storm and worry about Nami. Morning came slowly, but with it the storm had passed, leaving a bright and sunny day that was still below freezing out. Yue, Cranky and sleepy moved herself into the Galley to wait for the rest of the crew to arrive. The temperature wasn't much better, but she could put something together for breakfast and the oven heat would help.

The rest of the day mostly passes in a blur of cold and worry. Yue had no idea how long it would take for a doctor to look Nami over and for her to get better, Usopp had promised to check in on her but that probably wouldn't be until tonight if the crew returned for dinner. The sounds of cannon fire echoed loudly from the island. Yue rushed to the port hole, she couldn't see anything so pushed open the door and lept to the railing. Even with most of the sky clear, there were some clouds gathering above the tall mountains in the distance, and strangely enough they were slowly becoming more pink than white. In less than a minute bright pink snow was cascading down from the mountains and blowing towards the village and dock. It was strangely beautiful, if it wasn't as cold as it was Yue mused, it would have been nicer to enjoy. Having enough of the cold Yue headed back inside the warm Galley.

It wasn't long after that Yue picked up the sound of the crew returning to the ship. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits. Yue didn't bother to greet them out in the cold, greeted them warmly in the Galley Sanji first who started on some Lunch as the others pushed Merry from the dock and out into open water once more.

It was the smell of another animal on board that clued Yue into the fact that Luffy had picked up another stray, but it wasn't until the start of the welcome party that she had a chance to meet the new crew member.

Tony Tony Chopper was a reindeer that had eaten the Hito Hito no Mi Devil Fruit, he was the first person Yue had met that had eaten the same type of Devil Fruit as her, and he seemed more comfortable with this different forms. Yue had seen him go from his usual form of a small reindeer that walked on two legs, to a human shape that was almost 6 feet tall but hairy like a reindeer. He must have had another form, because from what Yue had learned was that each user should have three, not that she had ever bothered to see what she could do herself.

Yue watched from the railing in front of the Galley as the party continued on well past the light of the sun, she was happy to leave behind the freezing cold instead embracing the warm breeze of the Grand Line. Chopper was young, much younger than herself or anyone else on the crew but it was amazing that he already had so much medical knowledge it was also a smart decision to have a doctor on board. Though she could hear Chopper talking to everyone about getting a proper check up for everyone.

It wasn't long into the party that Luffy remembered that he should show Chopper around the ship, so he and Usopp picked the little reindeer up and began to drag him into every. They started with showing off Luffy's special spot, and every little spot on the ship. Yue moved down onto the main deck while the boys ran around, taking up a spot on Zoro's lap as he sipped on his beer. Sanji was keeping Nami and Vivi entertained, while Caru; Vivi's duck companion was busy eating some of the food that was left.

"Hey, Hey Chopper! You can speak to other animals right?" Yue heard Usopp get excited as the boys returned to the deck.

"Yes, I can - though some species of Wolf don't like to have conversations."

"OH! Than you can talk with Yue!"

Yue was then unhappily picked up from her warm spot on Zoro's lap.

She glared at Usopp as she hung in his arms in front of their new crew member -Put me down or I will scratch you- she intentionally meowed.

"O-O-O-Oh Usopp you should put her down" Chopper said nervously, though the other teen was too slow to react as Yue got fed up of being manhandled wiggled out of his grasp and swiped at his hand, sharp claw leaving a small but painful red line in his skin.

He howled, reacted over the top like he was going to die from the small scratch, which got Chopper all nervous but he bandaged it up with a small band aid not a minute later. Chopper than gave Yue a weird look though, which made her nervous. So instead of joining the excitement, she returned to her spot with Zoro. It was a few minutes later that Chopper came up to the two, Usopp was dragged away by Luffy to focus on something on the other end of the deck.

Yue opened a single eye to see the little reindeer awkwardly standing before her, he looked nervous.

"What's up?" Zoro was first to speak up.

"Oh.. um.. " he's eyes flickered between Yue and the swordsmen. "I was just wondering… you know… Luffy said that we're all monsters.. Even with my blue nose…and well… I wanted Yue to know… that it's OK to be herself, well with me at least.. Since…"

The implications of what Chopper was saying struck a cord with Yue, he knew. No shit he knew - he's part animal just like me, he could probably smell the difference. And right in front of Zoro as well! Why was he bringing this up here?

Zoro must have felt Yue freeze up because while her mind started to race and as she thought about escaping into the girls room he picked her up by the scruff of her neck and nearly threw her into chopper's arms - but because they were pretty much the same size they just became a bowling ball of blue and brown.

"Yue can do what she wants" Zoro grumbled "but you're not having this conversation while I'm trying to nap"

Yue got herself untangled from Chopper's limbs and hoofs to give Zoro a shocked expression -who else on this ship knows about me!- but of course it would be Zoro, the man can't give directions to save his own life, but he's more observant than people give him credit for.

'Come on Chopper' Yue meowed, and led him to the higher deck for some quiet 'welcome to the crew by the way, and thank you for looking after Nami. we were all worried when she got sick'

"I didn't do much.." he said with an embarrassed flush to his cheeks "it was my mentor that did most of the work"

'Still, thanks' Yue smiled.

"So… you're like me right? You ate a Devil Fruit?" Chopper took a seat on one of the sunbathing chairs that Nami usually used.

Yue sighed, 'it's not a nice story… I'm from a small island in the North Blue, just before the entrance to the Grand Line. I didn't get along with the other kids on the island, my family was pretty well off - and they bullied me for it.'

As Chopper explained his own history - of being kicked out of his herd Yue felt a connection with the little doctor. They both had been through a rough beginning of their life.

'I haven't really told anyone my story' Yue Explained 'Luffy knows that i'm not just a cat. And i guess now Zoro knows too. I prefer to stay this way, it's easier and… I guess I've just grown comfortable as a cat. There's no need to be human.'

"So you ate the fruit by accident like I did?"

'No, I was forced to. It was a gang of boys, they had stolen the fruit from some passing pirates- probably over hearing them boast about how much money they would get from it and their mysterious powers. They argued about one of them eating it - until I showed up and stupidly told them to give it to the marines before the pirates found out it was missing. They forced me to eat it, and held me down until it did something amazing like the pirates had said it was supposed to. Nothing did happen, until the Pirates showed up. I just remember being so scared, the boys managed to get away while the pirates were yelling but I froze. One tried to grab me and poof! Turned into a small kitten.' Chopper was still listening intently, 'It was at that point that the pirates managed to grab a hold of me - I was stunned to suddenly find myself on all four legs and with a tail, I couldn't get my limbs to work properly. The pirates then started to think about getting their money back. They were going to sell me as a slave. I didn't know a lot about the world at that time of my life, but I knew it was bad. I managed to convince them that my parents would pay a lot for my safe return. They were one of the wealthiest on the island. But the pirates couldn't return me as a cat so thankfully one of them coached me to turn back to human form - though I now had a tail and two cat ears on top of my head. They locked me away on their ship, and managed to get my parents to a hostage exchange.' Yue sighed, this was the tough bit 'As soon as my parents saw me, with the tail and the ears… it didn't go well. They refused to give them the money for me. Called me a monster and left. The pirates weren't happy with that… they stuck me back on their ship and were about to sail off and sell me as a slave when the Marines attacked. In the scuffle I managed to change back into cat form and escape back into the city. My family kicked me out - even though I tried going back, and the kids and islanders all called me a monster. So it's easier to stay as a cat.' less heartbreaking.

"HEEYY YUEE!" Luffy's fun loving yell echoed from the main deck "COME SHOW YOUR FUNNY TAIL TRICK AGAIN!"

'This crew has become my family Chopper, I hope you come to think of us like it too' Yue nuzzled against his furry cheek and raced off towards her loud and laughing Captain.


	16. Freedom

Hi all, sorry had some issues with getting this chapter up - just a quick note some people have messaged me a bit confused about the order of the chapters - it is meant to be out of order at the moment cause that's gonna be the best way I can write at this time - but I'm gonna update everything with a time stamp at the start of each chapter to make things a bit more easier to understand!

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Enies Lobby / Bridge of Hesitation / Buster Call Attack T - Minus 2 minutes **

Yue came back to consciousness slowly. Her entire body was sore, and it felt like every muscle in her body was bruised and there was a sharp pain in her ribs that reminded her of her flight with Lucci.

Someone was carrying her - carefully she opened her eyes to find herself in Nami's arms. They were on a large bridge - the huge Gates of Justice was looming over them.

Yue worried if they had gotten here too late - was Robin already on the other side on her way to prison?

A high pitched scream cut through her sensitive hearing, on the bridge was Robin with Spandam. But the Government officer was not having a good time - Robin was using her Devil Fruit to beat the crap out of the idiot. A very liberating sight for Yue to wake up to.

"Yue. you're awake! oh thank kami" Nami shifted the cat in her arms to get a better look at her "are you ok?"

Yue meowed quietly 'my bruises have bruises.. And quite possibly a few broken ribs' she was careful not to shift too much in the navigator's arms.

"Sorry, Chopper can't move so we'll get you checked out when we get back to Water 7" Nami said quietly. Around them the sounds of a fight was still going strong - Yue looked back behind Nami, Zoro and Sanji were fighting some marines by the dock. Granny Kokoro and her granddaughter where hanging back and looking after Chopper who didn't look like he could move. Robin, Frank and Usopp further down on the bridge, taking care of Spandam.

The first round of cannon fire shocked everyone. Yue finally noticed the hundreds of Marine ships that could be seen from the dock. It looked like they completely surrounded the island. All at once, thousands of cannons were fired, all pointed towards the main area of the island. Explosions bigger than anything Yue had ever seen before were erupting. Fire and smoke and stone quickly took over the town and marine buildings. Everything was systematically being destroyed. And Yue couldn't believe the power the Marines were using. This was insane - and this is what happened to Robin's home island. They are even firing on their own men. It was horrifying.

Robin was staring at the destruction with a haunted expression as the fires burned bright and grew to huge heights.

Within all of this, the one people Yue couldn't spot was Luffy. Where was her captain?

"We need to leave" Yue heard Nami mutter. "ZORO! SANJI! Clean it up. We need to go now!"

"Of course Nami-swan~!" Sanji cooed as he kicked a marine into the water. Zoro, was slicing and dicing - but with only two swords, what happened to his third? And where was Luffy?

Yue started to get nervous, if he was still in the Tower of Justice it was going to get blown up soon. Nami noticed as Yue started to get antsy

"Luffy's fighting that Lucci guy, as soon as he's done we can leave."

And right on time, some somewhere in the pile of unconscious marines a DenDen Mushi came to life, the frequency must have been what the ships were using because it was a jumble of orders and cannon directions until one thing caught Yue's, and everyone else's attention

-hat Luffy has been located on the roof of the Tower of Justice! B-be advised he has defeated CP9 Rob Lucci. I repeat Straw hat Luffy has defeated Rob Lucci! -

Usopp, still wearing the stupid mask and cape was the first to cheer in excitement but the celebration was cut short as another voice was heard on the den den mushi.

-all ships! The remaining straw hat pirates have been spotted on the Bridge if Hesitation-

Three quick fires started the barrage of cannon fire now directed at the group.

"Get to the ship!" Nami yelled as the bridge began to shake as cannon balls impacted the stone. "Granny get Chopper on board! Zoro, Sanji hurry up!" she started to run, dodging a few of the remaining marines with Yue still in her grip.

Yue watched as a portion of the bridge that connected the tower collapsed - Robin, Usopp and Franky were standing on the edge of the bridge - yelling for Luffy. Yue scanned the tower but she couldn't see him anywhere.

"ROBIN! USOPP! Get on the ship!" Nami yelled, but as soon as she got close Yue watched in almost slow motion as multiple cannon balls soared through the air and completely destroyed the getaway ship. The backlash of the explosion knocked Nami to the ground, and Yue tumbled out of her arms and painfully skid across the cobblestone.

"Shit" Yue groaned and got to her feet. There went their escape plan. Nami lay a few feet away- dazed from the explosion. Even the marines around them seemed startled by the explosion, but they took advantage of the situation.

Yue saw the Marine act first, with Nami distracted he swung at her with his sword. With a split second decision Yue was in her new form. The sleek panther was dusty and some clumps of blood pulled painfully at her fur and muscles protested the abrupt shift. But the blue fire breath was just as hot as before and hit the marine square in the back. He screamed, missing his swing and instead ran around covered in flames before disappearing over the side of the bridge, and into the rushing water below.

"Yue.. what's this new form…" Nami sat shocked "y-you can shoot fire"

Yue huffed, a small flame puffed out of her nose she went to Nami's side and helped her to her feet.

"Thanks Yue" Nami pet the top of her head "you are kinda amazing"

"LUFFY! GET UP! EVERYONE IS WAITING!" Nami and Yue turned to listen to Usopp as he yelled up at the tower, he had thrown his mask away " We've come so far and we got ROBIN! We need to go now so get up!"

"LUFFY!" Everyone started to yell, the Marines were positioning their ships around the tower, they were going to fire. Despite the pain and soreness Yue ran up to Usopp, and the edge of the bridge. From here she could see into the mostly destroyed tower, Luffy laying on his stomach and he didn't look good. Even over the roar of the rough waves in between them Yue could hear Luffy's ragged breathing and him muttering to himself to move, to lift his arms to roll over to do something.

At this rate… Yue didn't want to start to think about what might happen if they were caught by the Marines. Luffy needed to get up. We needed to get out of here. A quick glance back towards the rest of the crew, more marines had jumped down onto the bridge from the ships. Everyone was fighting back the captains and grunts but more and more just kept coming.

"Jump…. Jump into the sea. I am here. "

Wait. what was that voice? Yue glanced around. And down- waiting in the rough waters was a small ship. Small enough to slip past the huge marine warships. The little caravel looked put together out of a hundred different pieces of wood but it was the same ship! And the little child persona of Merry was standing on the deck, calling up at them.

How in the hell did she get here?

"JUMP INTO THE OCEAN!" Usopp suddenly yelled, he too had noticed their ship.

"Are you crazy?" Sanji spat, while kicking a marine in the face. "We'll all die"

"Robin, can you use your arms to get Luffy over the edge?"

"On it!"

Zoro tried to hit him over the head "are you trying to kill yourself?" but then he too noticed Merry "what the fuck"

Usopp was properly crying now. "W-w-we still have one more Nakama!"

New of energy filled Yue, they were going to be able to get out of this mess! The marines had pushed everyone away from the dock, and onto the bridge so it was easier for everyone to gather close everyone started to cry as they caught sight of the little ship waiting for them.

"Everyone jump into the ocean!"

Yue took Chopper's backpack straps into her mouth, picking up the immobile doctor easily. Around them she could hear the marines say that they were crazy, that we were doing their job for them. Yue just grinned, hope and freedom bursting in her chest and lept over the side.

"Let's go back! Back to the sea of adventure again! I've come to take you home"

The cold sea water stung Yue's cuts and scrapes, the water immediately took the last remaining strength from her limbs and she could feel herself shift into human form - this was why she had been so careful never to call overboard before. But at this point she just couldn't care. Merry had somehow came back to save them. They rescued Robin. And Yue learned she could breathe fucking fire!

Strong arms grabbed Yue around the waist and took Chopper from her limp grip- pulling the two of them to the surface. Yue took a deep breath as they broke through the waves, and shivered as the cold water was much more harsh on her bare skin and thin and ratty sundress.

"T-T-T-T-Thanks Zoro" Yue stuttered as her teeth clacked together. The green haired swordsmen pulled the two of them onto the ship.

Chopper hit the deck with a wet thump, crying and cheering "it's Merry! It's Merry!"

Zoro put Yue down beside him as everyone started to run around and get Merry ready to sail. She sat quietly - unsure if there was anything she should do as Usopp and Sanji rushed to the main sail and Zoro to the helm. Franky pulled at the foresail while Robin watched, her expression showed that she didn't really believe that they were getting away.

"Who steered her here?" Nami wondered aloud in between orders, she stood in her normal spot getting a view of the waters in front of them.

"No time to worry about it now! Just get us out of here!" Zoro barked, pulling hard on the helm.

As Merry quickly picked up speed, and Luffy and Chopper were left to lay on the main deck, Yue took it upon herself to slowly pull them up against the storage room wall, keeping them out of the way of rushing feet.

"Ah, I thought I was gonna die, thanks Ro-" One of Robin's hands sprouted and covered Luffy's mouth, to stop his thanks and instead she took a moment to look around the ship.

"Everyone… Thank you" Robin smiled, it was wide and not something Yue had seen on her face before. There were so many different emotions that flickered over her features but the hope in her eyes gave Yue a happy feeling in her stomach.

"Don't mention it shishishi" Luffy just grinned after the hand disappeared "now let's get out of here!"

Yue pulled Chopper into her lap, both of them were shivering and sopping wet, Chopper was still crying in happiness about Merry coming to save them. But they weren't in the all clear just yet. Yue watched the huge warships that towered over them, at least five of them slowly trying to encircle and trap their small ship. Over the sound of the crashing waves she could hear them yelling and getting the cannons ready to fire.

All at once the sounds of explosions echoed the start of the attack, the sharp sound painful to Yue's sensitive ears. With no hesitation the cannon balls hit both the water around Merry and even some were hitting other marine ships. The marines were just plain stupid in Yue's option, to put their own men in the way to just catch a few pirates. Though with the destruction of Enies Lobby still on fire, she shouldn't be surprised.

A group of cannonballs were headed right on target, Zoro and Sanji - instead of taking care of it themselves instead picked Luffy up and used him as a net to catch the cannon balls and sent them soaring back at the ships.

"You guys are crazy!" Usopp yelled over the sound of cannon fire.

Suddenly Merry was tipped to the side, Yue looked over the railing to see if anything had impacted the hull, but instead what she saw was more worrying "Nami! Whirlpools have started to form!"

"What! Zoro hard to port! Where they come from! And who are you?!"

"I'm Yue"

"YUE?!" Nami, Sanji and Usopp all exclaimed in surprise.

"Why are you surprised Usopp? I've talked to you already, back on water seven" Sanji, Nami were really the only ones who didn't know about her at this point.

"I-I thought I was hallucinating" Muttered Usopp "So wait! you were the ghost girl!"

Yue grinned, and exchanged a look with the figure of merry who was giggling.

"Ah… maybe" She grinned, enjoying the now shocked faces of her crew members. She wonders why did she wait this long to show herself. They are family. Usopp and Sanji were sputtering in shock, but it was Nami that was first to get herself together and started ordering everyone around to get out of the Whirlpools. In no time at all they managed to maneuver between the huge ships, and using a few boosts from Franky's vent they out in open water in no time.

Nami searched the ship, but couldn't find anyone that would have sailed her, Yue had exchanged a knowing glance with the figure of Merry - she didn't look good either, much more transparent that before, her raincoat looked scuffed up and a bandage was across her little nose. But her eyes were as clear as a calm sea and she had her hood down to let the sea breeze somehow shift through her curls.

Usopp had gone and put that stupid mask back on and faked knowing where Usopp went, telling everyone to only call him Soeking. Sanji was dancing around Yue, praising himself about his 'amazing' women detecting skills. But otherwise no one did anything differently other than Luffy asking Yue about the new form. Which also got Usopp Soeking and Chopper excited.

It wasn't long before another ship came into view - a Galley-La ship headed by Iceberg it was filled with his shipwrights all cheering for them. As everyone got up to the front of Merry to greet them, Yue heard some troubling cracking sounds, she and Chopper exchanged a worried look before she turned to the figure of Merry, standing by the mast. She was crying with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry"

A huge crack got everyone's attention as Merry shuttered beneath their feet and cracked in half.

"What's going on!" Usopp Soeking yelled

"This is something has been come for a while now…" Sanji took a drag of his cigarette. And Luffy went quiet, his hat sheltering his eyes.

"It's time to say goodbye"

Yue gathered Chopper in her arms, he was crying as the Galley-La men dropped a few lifeboats into the water and she carried him away. Merry moved to sit on the figure head as everyone disembarked for the last time. Yue let the tears fall silently. It felt like she was losing her home, her gut twisting painfully with every second, and Chopper bawling in her arms.

Zoro and Sanji were standing tall, Nami and Robin silently crying. All of the memories of their journey with Merry kept flipping through her mind. The good, the bad. All the times Luffy had fallen over board and those late nights staying up with Merry on the deck, watching the stars. The first time she saw Merry's ghostly figure that one rough night after Vivi left and helping fix her in Skypiea while everyone slept. Merry was her first home, and losing it was breaking her heart.

Luffy was out on a separate boat, a torch in his hand. Merry was looking down on him with a sad smile.

"The bottom of the sea is a dark and lonely place Merry." he started " Please wait for us, until we join you on the other side. Thank you for carrying us all this time" he tossed the torch onto the deck, and while it should have taken longer, almost immediately she was engulfed in the flames.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to carry you further… I'm sorry I wanted to go on more adventures with you"

Everyone was silent, they could hear her voice for the first time. Yue held Chopper close to her chest as Luffy began to cry

"We should be apologizing MERRY! I'm no good at navigating, and I crashed you into an iceberg that one time. And I ripped your sails, and Zoro and Sanji are both idiots breaking things all the time…. And Usopp tried to hard to fix you up but he's no good at it…. WE'RE SORRY!"

"Thank you for taking care of me! Thank you for being my family. I was really happy!"

And as the sun went down, so did Merry - disappearing beneath the waves on the Grand Line.


End file.
